We're Over
by soccerchickforever
Summary: This time she shut the door to our relationship, this is it. We're over... R&R. Oneshot :  Oh, and there is lots of cussing, just an fyi.


_**Hello! So I know I've been gone for, well ever buttt I just wanna let y'all know I'm still very much alive! haha**_

_**So this is just a random oneshot I wrote out of pure bordem. I have cabin fever so yeah... haha I'm also suffering from writer's block from my other stories...**_

_**Oh oh oh! If you review, tell me what song you think this story is based on! Seriously, I wanna know how many of you can get it right. haha**_

_**So read on...**_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ever since I got that one phone call yesterday, I've been on edge, not knowing what to do. Do I tell someone? Do I keep it to myself? Do I tell Mitchie? Should I even believe Emily? For all I know she could be lying… But then again who would really lie about something so big… Damn it, why do I have to be such a fucking idiot?

I wish that I hadn't gone and been unfaithful, oh how I regret those nights. While Mitchie was away on tour, being faithful, I was out fucking another girl, a girl I didn't even like that much, or ever know well for that matter… She was simply attractive and I couldn't resist myself.

Jesus Christ, how am I supposed to tell everyone? How am I supposed to tell Mitchie that I got another woman pregnant? It's going to crush her, I know it will. We've been trying to get pregnant for years and have failed and now all of a sudden I got another girl pregnant…

I need a plan… I think I'll call Nate, he always knows what to do. He can help me with getting my thoughts together.

A few minutes later Nate walked in, having absolutely no idea the kind of bomb I was about to drop on him. But I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, I'm just gonna put it out there for him.

"So what was so important that I had to run here, in the freezing cold for? It better be good Shane." I sighed. Fuck it, here it goes. I took a deep breath…

"I got someone pregnant, and no, I didn't get Mitchie pregnant." Phew, at least I was able to get it out. The look on Nate's face was priceless though. He was babbling about random things, I couldn't even understand him.

"What do you mean you got someone pregnant? You fucking dip shit! What the hell is your problem?" Ouch… I guess I deserved that, huh?

"I-I got a girl pregnant, I swear man, I didn't mean to! It just… Happened and I don't know what to do or how to tell Mitchie… It's –It's gonna crush her Nate…" I was on the verge of tears; I really just didn't know what to do. I noticed Nate looking at me with a calculating look before he got up and started to pace.

"Man, I swear you are in some deep shit. First things first, tell Mitchie. Cause if you don't and someone tells her before you, things are going to be ten times worse for you." I guess that made sense.

"Next, make sure the baby is really yours… You never know if this girl is lying just to ruin your life. Now…" He trailed off… I didn't even hear the rest of what he was saying before I got lost in my own thoughts.

"So, when are ya planning to tell Mitchie man?" I groaned again. Damn it.

"I don't know Nate… She's on tour right now so maybe after her tour is over next week?" Nate seemed to think this over.

"No, fly out to wherever she is. Don't wait; I know what I'm telling you. Get to her asap. Don't let too much time fly by."

**-The next day;; Noon;; Mitchie's tour bus -**

I knocked on the door to Mitchie's tour bus, almost hoping no one would answer. But unfortunately someone DID answer… And that someone looked pissed. Oh shit, Mitchie is pissed. Not good, not good… I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize she slammed the door in my face until a few seconds later. Shit, shit, shit.

"Mitchie! Open the door!" I was knocking on the door rapidly, hoping she'd answer me. Why is she even mad at me? I haven't told her yet… Unless someone told her already… But only Nate, Emily and I know…. "MITCHIE! Open up! Seriously, this isn't funny! Babe! Open up!"

Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Mitchie, eyes colder than I'd ever seen. Her eyes weren't vibrant and full of life, they were dead. "Mitch, babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh you wanna know what's wrong? Huh? Well fuck you Shane! Fuck you! How could you cheat on me? You promised me you'd always be faithful, that you'd always love me! What, you ain't man enough to keep your fucking promises? You fucking piece of shit! I hate you. God! Just go away! I never, ever wanna see you stupid face again. Just, just, go away." Damn, that hurt… But what hurt the most was the fact that she was crying…

"Mitchie, please… Just hear me out." I cried out to her.

"No Shane. It's too damn late. I'm done, _we're done._ Just go home. You'll get a call from my lawyer soon, don't worry about it. Bye."

And with that she slammed the door in my face again, but this time it meant so much more… This time she shut the door to our relationship, this is it. We're over. And it hurt so damn much. I pretty sure I cried for hours, but I guess it's my entire fault. No one else's but mine.

So here is a tip to everyone out there, don't cheat on the woman you love, 'cause it ain't worth it in the end. Think of your girl and only your girl and fuck the rest of the world 'cause they don't matter…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_**Hope y'all enjoyed my uh rather random oneshot. It's not the best, but it helps with my writers block. :P**_

_**So review please? It'd make me very very happy :)**_

_**- nat :)**_


End file.
